ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Australian Force
Australian Force is the 15th episode of the series, Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero. Plot The episode begins in the outback of Australia; dusk. A jeep is seen driving out at fast speeds. On the jeeps are some teenagers and bag suitcases. Driver: WOOHOO! The jeep then drives off with a dust trail behind it. Later on, the jeep is seen parked next to a Acacia papyrocarpa, or myall, tree while the rest are setting up camp. Teenage Girl: How awesome was it to have your dad let you borrow his car so we can go camping? Driver/Teenage Boy: Yeah well about that... Teenage Boy 2: He totes stole it, sheila. Teenage Boy: Shut it, Tom. Teenage Girl: Are you serious, Jack? You took your dad's car without him knowing? Teenage Girl 2: Oh quit being such a goody little princess, Amanda. Just have some fun. Jack/Teenage Boy: Look, Amanda, it's alright. When we get back, I'll straighten out everything, okay? Amanda/Teenage Girl: Okay... Tom/Teenage Boy 2: Now let's party! Woo! Jake: Hand me two sodas, Megan. Megan/Teenage Girl 2: One for me and one for you? (tosses Jack a soda but keeps the other one) Lisa, catching it: Nice try. Megan: Ugh... Megan then tosses Jack the soda who then catches it and opens it up. Jack: Thanks. Tom: Stop all the ear-bashing and check this out! Megan: What'd you find, Tom? The three go over to Tom who he looking down into something. Tom: Look. (points downwards) The rest look and see the entrance to a mining site. Later on, Jack and Tom are seen in the mining site, underground. Megan, shouting down hole: See anything down there? Jack: Nothing but rocks. Tom: Crystals, mate! The fair dinkum, if you ask me. Help me get some out! Amanda: Come on it's getting late. We should get back. Megan: Don't be such a spoiled sport. Tom, quietly to Jack: Imagine what you can do with these, Jack? You can buy something awesome for Amanda and I can buy like anything I want for me and Meg. Jack considers it and then nods. Tom then grabs the sides of the crystal and Jack tugs on Tom's waist. They struggle but the crystal seems to start to come out. Jack pulls harder and the crystal goes flying through the air and onto the ground close to the cave entrance. The mining site then shakes as the gap in the wall starts to form a crack spreading towards the ceiling of the cave which collapses on the two. Jack tackles Tom out of the way as the debris breaks down a bunch of layers to the cave floors until it smashes onto a metal plating. Upon contact, the plating starts to come alive. Robotic Voice: Systems back online. Reactivating Cyrogenetic Chamber. A dark chamber then come back online revealing an alien, humanoid figure within as the white light come online. The window on the chamber then starts to thaw and then it opens up. A figure then falls out as smoke emerges from the chamber. Tom then slides down the rock slope and heads for the metal casing. Jack: Are you mad? You don't know what that thing is. (going down slope to get him) Tom: Only one way to find out. (touches metal casing) Robotic Voice: Hostile Forces in Range. Classification: Human. Figure, getting up: Ugh... W-What?! Humans? Here? I shall dispose of them myself. The figure looks around and notices the other chambers emptied. Figure: On the contrary, I might as well gain something from this. The metal casing then opens and a black claw-like hand grabs Tom and pulls him in. Tom: AH! Jack: Tom?! Megan: Tom? Amanda: What's going on down there? Jack: I don't- (looks into the metal casing) ... After a short silence, from the entrance to the strange object, a small, fast creature jumps, after making a hissing sound, straight forwards which causes the view to be blocked and transitioned into darkness. 'Theme Song ' The Interceptor is then seen flying towards Australia. Meanwhile in the cargo bay, Brandon is seen under his car while Sarah is seen leaning on it. Sarah: Giant robot? Brandon, fixing something: Electrix. Short-circuit the interface. Sarah: Falling civilian. Brandon, still fixing: Batwing. Fly up there and catch them. Sarah: Multiple falling civilians. Brandon, stopping to think: Um... either Shock Speed to run up the side of the building and catch them and quickly get them back to safety in order to catch the others or a giant alien like Ro-Warsaur to catch them all. Sarah: Alien Invasion. Brandon, continuing to fix something: I dunno. Ultimate Astro? Sarah: Trick question. You call for help. That's why you have a team, Brandon. Brandon rolls out from under his car and points his wrench at Sarah. Brandon: And I've handled alien invasions before. Sarah: Yeah with a team. Now stop pointing that wrench at me and use your head more often. Brandon: I don't need tutoring, "mom". (opens car door and looks inside) Sarah: I am not your mother, Brandon. I'm just trying to prepare you for anything. I don't want you to get hurt out there. Brandon turns towards Sarah and puts his hands on his hips while lifting an eyebrow. Sarah: Okay. I might just sound like a mother but I can reassure you it's just family love. Brandon: Whatever, I guess. What's with the personal time, anyways? Don't you usually comfort Coco or play computer games? Sarah: Hey, I don't play around on the computer like you boys. I do research and read through reports. And he's flying the plane and you're fixing your car. Brandon: For the first time. I guess this is what Coco feels like on his day off. Sarah: Sweaty? Brandon: That and fulfilled. Sarah: What were you doing anyways? Brandon: Just adding some more speed. I might even give her a name. Sarah: As if "The Interceptor" wasn't bad enough. Brandon: I like that name. I was thinking something like "The Mystery Car". Sarah: Too retro. Brandon: The "Brandon Mobile"? Sarah: Seriously? Brandon: What about the "Mach 10"? Sarah: Eh... It's not bad. Coco then enters the cargo bay. Coco: Did a hand? Brandon: Just finished up. Thanks, by the way. Sarah: What's up? Coco: Change of plans. We're heading to Australia. Brandon: Australia? Any reason why other than to eat steak. Coco: I'll let the twerp, explain. James runs in carrying his tablet. James: It's coming from the New South Wales. Brandon: What is? James: The files. There's been reports of alien incursions all over the area. Sarah: As in an alien invasion? James: More like attacks on missing people. Brandon: Missing people? That stuff sounds like it could take a while to uncover. Coco: I agree and I don't have time to waste. Brandon: What's the matter? Your favorite show is coming on? Coco: How'd you know? Sarah: Don't worry. I know a guy or two on the inside. (Smirks) Everyone looks at Sarah. Brandon, Coco and James: You do? The scene then cuts to later on when the Interceptor is seen touching down at an airstrip. The cargo bay then opens up and Brandon along with Sarah walk out as a teenage boy wearing an olive green, oilskin jacket, a grey rugged shirt and brown pants approaches them from a truck. Teenage Boy: Well Well Well. If it isn't the big super hero and the mysterious bookworm. Brandon: I didn't think I'd ever see your face again... The two walk up to each other and face each other in the eye with serious expressions. Both, in a cheery way: AHH! (hugs) Brandon, disengaging from the hug: Dude, it's been so long. How's it been? Teenage Boy: Oh y'know, heaps of stuff. The boy then hugs Sarah. Coco and James then exit from the Interceptor. Coco then sees Sarah hugging the guy. Sarah: I missed you too. Coco clears his throat. Sarah disengages from the hug and looks at Coco. Teenage Boy: Who's this one? Coco: I was just about to ask the same thing... (cracks knuckles) Brandon: Relax, Coco. This is Brayden. (points hand towards the teenage boy) Coco: Huh? Brayden: That's right, mate. We're rellies. Sarah: He means relatives. Brandon: Or cousins. Coco: There's more of you guys? Can't I catch a break? Brandon: Well you got one when you started dating Sarah who is also my cousin. Brayden: Our cousin. Now what's this about dating? A teenage girl emerges from the truck and hugs Brandon. Brandon: GAH! Oh hey, Sada. Looks like Brayden brought you along too. Sada: I've missed you, ya jerk. (pushes Brandon off her playfully) Brandon: (scoffs) Um. How am I the jerk? You're the one who called me names. Sada: Whatever. You deserved it. (Sees Sarah) Sarah! Sarah: Sada. (hugs her) (disengages from hug) How've you been? Sada: Good. But, quite frankly, your timing couldn't have been any better. James: I-I'm James, by the way... in case anyone needed to know or... whatever. Coco: So are we gonna quit the family reunion and get down to business? Sarah: Coco! Brayden: He's right though. Things haven't been as good as they used to be recently. We could always use your help. Coby! A teenage boy, possibly Coby, wearing a black, rugged shirt looks out of the truck window. Coby: Wha? Brayden: Let's hit the road. Sarah: Mind if we settle down and discuss plans before we "hit the road". Brayden: Oh I know just the place. Later, the team and the other group are seen at an Australian Juice Shack. Brandon, leaving the establishment with Brayden, carrying milkshakes: Now this is what I'm talking about. Brayden: Welcome to the team. The two sit down with the others. They give out milkshakes to every one. Coby: This stuff again? Coco: I dunno, dude. You get used to it after the first hundred times. Sarah: So is there anything you can tell us about the missing people? Coco: I'd hate to think I wasted gas on a flight. Brandon: Yeah, Brayden. What exactly are we dealing with? Brayden: Something you may have encountered before. Sada: We've been doing investigations recently. Brandon: We've made a whole team against these threats even. Sada: And we found out the superior threat of the operations. Brandon: Operations? Wait wait wait. These are organized? Brayden: More than that. It's alien. James: I've been running the description of the events through available data banks but I'm still getting limited results. Could be anyone. Brandon: Looks like we're going to have to do our own investigation. Coby: Your own investigation? You'll mess up everything we've been working on. Sada: Hate to say it but he's right. Took a lot of planning. Brayden: We can however so you some of the way points. Coco: Way points? Brayden: Major points where the aliens are. Coby: You seriously want to go all the way over there? It's woop woop. Brandon and Coco look at Coby. Sarah: "It's a long way away", is what he meant. Brandon and Coco: oooOOOH... Coco: Don't worry about it. The Interceptor can get us wherever we need to go in a few minutes. Later on, close to dusk, the Interceptor is seen flying above the Outback. It then lowers close to the ground. Brayden: Are you sure about this? Brandon: Well at least I have insurance. James, popping his head close to Brandon: Yeah about that. You don't have any. The shot zooms out revealing that Brandon and Brayden are in the Mach 10. James then sticks his head out of the Mach 10's window. The cargo bay then opens up showing the outback terrain passing by as the Interceptor flies, very close to the ground. Brandon then stomps on the gas pedal and the Mach 10 zooms off the cargo bay door and onto the ground where it drifts and then regains control right before speeding off in the opposite direction. Brandon then turns the steering wheel and the Mach 10 turns back around, now facing the original direction of the Interceptor whom is already flying off back to where it came from. Brayden: I was talking about splitting up, y'know. Brandon: Sarah can take care of herself. Brayden: What about Sada and Coby? Brandon: Coco and Sarah can take care of them. Brayden: Or visa versa... What about the kid, Jones? James, over the Mach 10 Interface: James. It's James. Brayden: Ah. Interface. Still, sweet ride. Brandon: You might just get one for your birthday. Where is it again? James: The Globe Tech Mining Site. I'm researching more using the Interceptor's computer systems. There's an energy signature coming from inside. Brayden: Radioactive? James: No just energy. Looks like someone's been paying their electric bill. Brandon: Please tell me we're not investigating a rogue light switch. James: No, no. heh... The energy stored in the mines are enough to power a whole city. Brayden: We had a black out a few days ago. Step on it! Brandon smiles and then step on the gas pedal. The Mach 10 is then seen speeding off through the Outback. Later on, the car arrives at the mining site. Brandon and Brayden exit the car and enter the site. Brandon: No security? Brayden: Low security. Soldiers are hard to put on guard when you need them as scientists. Brandon, following Brayden into the mines: Soliders? Scientists? Looks like we're dealing with some type of alien army. Brayden: They've been building themselves up from the dirt. Literally. The first sighting was about a week or two ago right here. Two teens went missing. Then the missing people spread towards Canberra. They were organized but messy. Brandon: Look at you, Brayden. Alien investigator, Defender of Australia. Brayden: Defender of Australia... huh. I kind of like that. Brayden climbs downwards into the hole made earlier followed by Brandon. When they reach the bottom, sounds are heard but like non-understandable chatting. Brandon and Brayden hide behind some rocks. Brandon pulls out his Ultimatrix but Brayden insists that he puts it away. Brandon, quietly: What? Brayden, quietly: Don't blow our cover. They've never been on short staff before. Now is our chance to find out what they're up to. Two figures walk past the rocks as Brayden peaks over them to see if they passed by. Brayden nods and the two get up and move in closer. They then see a figure walk in. Brayden pushes Brandon over so he isn't seen and then ducks behind the rock himself. Figure: My new found warriors. The invasion is now underway. Now, we shall rise towards the surface again. But this time, there will be no returning to the underground. We shall bring our bases towards the surface and then we will take over this pitiful island. And afterwards, we will continue the main plans of the ancient Emperors. Brayden, quietly: This is great. Crikey, we've got heaps of information now. Brandon, quietly: Look, collecting info is great and all but we also have to act. Brayden, quietly: We tried. My team and I but there's just too many of them. Brandon, quietly: Well it's a good thing I've some upgrades. Brayden, quietly: Seriously? Brandon, quietly: What? Fine, I'll take a little peak. It's not like these guys are any different from the- Brandon looks over the rock and then looks at the figure in shock. The figure is revealed to be a Zonarian Commander. Brandon: What?! After the break, the Zonarian Soldiers are turning their attention to Brandon who is practically standing up behind the rock. Zonarian Commander: What is the meaning of this?! Filthy Human Beings in my base?! Brandon: No. No. Shut up. You can't be here, alright? Wh-What about the treaty? Zonarian Commander: What treaty? What do you babble about pest? Brandon, looking around: Well first of all. What is this place? It's like a, well, not-secret base. Also no security or cloaking? This isn't like you. Am I being pranked right now? Brayden: Brandon! Brandon, looks for something: Come on, guys. Drop the act. Where are those cameras? Are there cameras here? Zonarian Commander: Who are you? And why do you not fear me? Brandon: You don't remember? Zonarian Commander: I have heard of you Human scum before. They were quite an annoyance but resourceful never the less. Brandon: Oh... So that's where you got your army from. I forgot what those tentical monsters were called again. It's been a while actually. Zonarian Commander: You know too much about our operations. You must be one of the rebels. (notices Brayden hiding behind a rock) Ah... Tennyson. Brandon: You do remember me. That's a relief for a second there I thought- Brayden: Brandon! Brandon: Huh? Brayden: He's talking about me. Brandon: Wait wha- Zonarian Commander: I knew you would be here to ruin my plans, Tennyson. Brayden: What can I say, mate? Someone has to stop Australia from being blown to bits. Zonarian Commander: As many times you've been eavesdropping on my plans, you still fail to realize what's going on here. Brandon: Seriously though. You're doing this now. You're having a face off like right now? When I'm in the room? I feel offended right now. I mean your my bad guy. (to Brayden) Since when did you get bad guys? What else do you have? A signal that people turn on to call you to rooftops? Zonarian Commander: Enough of this! My plans will not be interrupted again. Soldiers... ATTACK! Zonarian Soldiers: SPIES! SPIES! Brayden: RUN! Brandon and Brayden run away from the oncoming Zonarian Soldiers. Brandon, running: How long have they been here for? Brayden, running: Like I said, about two weeks. Brandon, running: They're advancing onto the final plans in two weeks? That's... actually impressive. Brayden, running: So... I take it that you've met them before. Brandon, running: Oh we go back. The two stop at a dead end. They are then surrounded by Zonarians. Brayden: Dead end. Brandon: Not for me. (Slaps down Ultimatrix) Brandon then transforms into a New Alien. New Alien: ARMODRILLO! Ugh... Just when I waited Crusher, I get a giant Armadillo. Brayden, correcting: Armodrillo. Armodrillo: Don't support the new alien. Let's just hope he does something useful. Armodrillo slams his hand against the ground which shapes into a drill hand. The impact then causes the ground to tear open and some Zonarians fall into the gap. Brayden: Nice! Armodrillo, grabbing Brayden: Hang on. Armodrillo then sets him on his shoulders and drills into the cave wall. Shortly later, Armordrillo drills through the ground and emerges on the surface with Brayden. Armodrillo then transforms back into Brandon causing Brayden to fall onto Brandon. Brandon: Gah! Would you get off of me? Brayden: Whoopsie. Brayden gets off of Brandon. They both get up and brush themselves off. Brayden: You have a lot of explaining to do? Brandon: Me? How was I supposed to know that the Zonarians went rogue and starting colonizing on Australia? Brayden: Zonarians? Is that what they're called? Brandon: Yeah... They were a vicious and scheming race who set bases all over Bellwood. First they gathered soldiers then they gathered supplies then came the invasion and the battle for earth. But we fixed all that, they're good guys now or at least I thought they were. Brayden: Maybe this is a rogue one. Brandon: Maybe... I did notice that a few were separating from the home world and starting their own thing in space. But still, why would he want this for the Emperors then? Brayden: We should get back to the car. We can inform James on what's going on. A growling is heard. Brandon and Brayden slowly turn their heads and see two Zonarian Xs looking right at them. Brandon: Heh... Good doggy. One of them then pounces towards the two but is shot down by an electrical blast. Brandon looks at the twitching body and then looks at Brayden armed with an energy gauntlet. Brandon: No way... The other one then leaps for Brayden but he stuns the Zonarian X who the lies on the ground. Brandon: What just happened? Brayden: I tazed it. These things can ruin your avro. Brandon: I don't have an afro. But seriously, that gauntlet is awesome. Brayden: I know right. Got it from a damaged alien robot. I re-engineered it and now it grants me with multiple abilities. Brandon: Like the Ultimatrix. Brayden: I call it the "Multant" Brandon: Cool. The ground then shakes. The two then head for the Mach 10. A tower then starts to emerge from the ground. The Mach 10 then drives away with Brandon and Brayden. James, over the monitor: What's up guys? Brayden: There's a giant tower and Zonarians and- James: Whoa Whoa. Calm down. Did you say Zonarians? Brayden: Why does everyone know about these Zonarians except me? Brandon: Not our fault you leave on a country surrounded by water miles away from Bellwood. James, over the monitor: I haven't done much research on them but I know that they're bad guys... sort of. Let me look into it using the ship's data files. You mentioned towers? Brandon: Yeah. What's so important about the tower? James, over monitor: Well there's more popping up on the other side of the country. Another tower rises from the ocean, bypassing the Great Barrier Reef. James, using the computer systems: This isn't good, guys. Brandon, over the monitor: What is it? James, using the computer systems: I just looked up some things through the ship's databases and I found out about their portal plans. If I'm correct then these towers are going to cross energy streams and create a portal across the barriers of space. Brayden, over the monitor: What's he talking about? James: It means a portal will appear somewhere else. Well, it's supposed to but at the rate of this construction, its just going to be a big and explodey disaster. Brandon, over the monitor: How big and explodey are we talking? James: Let's see... The scale of the original subtract the radius and- Brayden, over the monitor: Out with it already! James: It would probably destroy the planet. Well the planet would be fine just everything on it won't be. Except for everything in between Greenland and Iceland. The original one in Bellwood would have destroyed the whole planet if it malfunctioned. Brandon: Well that makes me feel so reassured after trying to destroy it so many times. Brayden: It's getting out of control. I need my team. James, over the monitor: Don't worry. I gave the coordinates of the towers to the other members. Meanwhile, in Port Douglas, Coby's truck arrives there. Coby and Sarah exit the truck and face the tower in the distance. Coby: How are we supposed take that thing down? Sarah: Let me try something. Sarah closes her eyes. When she opens them, her eyes are now pink. She then uses her energy to form ropes of the sort and tries to hook them around the tower. An electric shock is released from the tower and electrocutes Sarah. Sarah: GAH! Coby catches Sarah. Coby: You okay? Sarah: Fine... The Interceptor is seen flying over Australia. Sarah, over the monitor: The towers are protected by some type of shielding. James: Hm. I'll see if I can hack into it. In the meantime, I've got some news. Sarah, over the monitor: What'd you find? James: The base that Brandon described to me had included something that matches the description of a Cyrogenetic Pod. Coby, over the monitor: What? Like freezing? James: More like going for a 500 year nap. Sarah, over the monitor: Which we sort of experienced in a cave. Brandon, are you getting this? Brandon is seen driving at fast speeds in the Mach 10 with Brayden. Brandon: Loud and clear. Brayden: Does this mean he slept through the treaty? Brandon: I've got to make a call. Something isn't adding up here. Meanwhile, back at the mining site base, a Zonarian solider goes to the Zonarian Commander. Zonarian Solider: Commander. Zonarian Commander: What do you bother me with, Solider? Zonarian Solider: Tower 2 has been attacked. Zonarian Commander: Are the shields still active? Zonarian Solider: Yes, sir. Zonarian Commander: Then stop wasting my time and activate Tower 3. We need all towers activated in order to open the portal. Zonarian Solider: Tower 3 has been activated, sir. But there is a problem. Zonarian Commander: WHAT?! Zonarian Solider: There is a malfunction with the system. Zonarian Commander: It is too late to fix it from here. We must use the Zonarian X Prime. Zonarian Solider: But sir, it is not- The Zonarian Commander smacks the solider into a series of computers. Zonarian Commander: Summon the Prime! Zonarian Solider: Y-yes, s-sir. (gets up and presses a button) A laser is produced from the ground under the Zonarian Commander. It then activates which causes the Zonarian Commander to scream. The ground then shakes as it caves it. Some kangaroos leap away from the cave in to avoid falling in. A massive black hand then grabs onto the ledge. Meanwhile, on the Interceptor's computers, a beeping is heard. James goes to check it out while slurping on a milkshake. He then stops and looks at the screen in surprise. James: Coco... You might want to see this. Coco and Sada look the screen. Coco: That doesn't look good. A giant Zonarian hybrid is seen heading for the city. After the break, The Interceptor is seen circling the Zonarian X Prime. Sada: They're advancing onto the next stage. Coco: Where are they heading, James? James: The third tower. Coco: And where's that at? Back with Brandon and Brayden, the Mach 10 is seen racing into the Canberra. Coco, over the monitor: Tennyson, this is big. Brandon, driving: What is it? Brayden: Surely it can't be bigger than what we're dealing with. The ground then shakes. Brayden and Brandon look outside the window and see the giant Zonarian X Prime. Brayden: Crikey... Brandon, driving: Okay, that's big. I didn't know Zonarians could do that. What could have caused that? Sada, over the monitor: The mines were filled Dioxite. Sarah, over the monitor, on split screen: Dioxite? Wasn't that the main resource the Zonarians used for genetic breeding? Brayden: Well that's one large baby. Brandon, driving: I'll say. Maybe they were making more hybrids. Sarah, over the monitor: And the massive amount of Dioxite used could explain the scale of the latest one. Coby, over the monitor: Question is how do we take it down? Brandon, driving: The Omnitrix was used to cure Zonarians. Maybe the Ultimatrix can cure this thing. Brayden: Just in case, come up with a plan B and don't let that thing get to the towers. Brandon, driving: Where's it heading? Coco, over the monitor, on split screen: Port Jackson, Sydney. Brandon, driving: We'll try and slow it down. Get everyone and head for Sydney. Brandon shifts gears and accelerates in the car. Brandon: You know how to drive, Brayden? Brayden: No. Brandon: Well now you do. Take the wheel. Brayden: This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder. I like it. Brandon opens the door and jumps out. He slaps down the Ultimatrix and transforms into Batwing. Batwing, flapping wings to stop fall: BATWING! Batwing flies over to the Zonarian X Prime. Zonarian X Prime: Remove yourself from my path, rodent. Batwing: Not gonna happen. Ultimatrix, fix mutated DNA. Ultimatrix, in cybernetic, female voice: Ultimatrix now repairing mutated DNA. The Ultimatrix fires a green beam at the Zonarian X Prime but the beam retracts back into the Ultimatrix face plate. Ultimatrix, in cybernetic, female voice: Ultimatrix has failed to repair mutated DNA. Original DNA is blocking the process. Batwing: Uh oh. The Zonarian X Prime then smacks Batwing into a building. Batwing then flies out. Batwing: Alright then. Looks like I'm gonna have to slow you down. Batwing then uses his sonic screams on the Zonarian X Prime who seems to be slightly offended by it however it isn't strong enough since the Prime was able to get enough strength to punch Batwing a good distance away. The Interceptor is seen landing close to the tower. The team then pile out of the Interceptor through the cargo bay. Sarah, looking up: Brandon! Batwing is seen being launched overhead of the team Sarah: Hang on! Sarah catches him with her energy bubble and lowers him to the ground. Batwing transforms back into Brandon. Brandon: Man, that was a nasty punch. The Mach 10 then, uneasily, approaches the Interceptor. Brayden gets out and goes to help Brandon up. Brayden: It's sensitive to sound. I saw it when Brandon attacked it. Coco: Not sensitive enough. Brandon: Obviously... James: They're already weakened by the heat but if sonic frequencies upset the genetic imprint, you might have a clear shot at curing the Zonarians. Brandon: But we're gonna need something bigger. Coco, looking behind Brandon: Um... Brandon: Something louder. Brayden, looking behind Brandon as well: Brandon... Brandon: Like a marching band or... Sarah: Brandon! Brandon: Ow! That might work. Sarah: Not me, you- gah! Would you just look behind you? Brandon turns around. Brandon: Oh... It is revealed that they're all looking at the Sydney Opera House. Brandon: That might just work even better. Later on, inside the Opera House Concert Hall, the group is making adjustments around the area. Sarah and James are working with the Conductor, Coco and Coby are working with the heavy stuff, Sada is working with the wiring of a contraption and BrandonBot is connecting all of the systems. Sarah: So this is how its going to play out. Conductor: I still don't see how this is going to stop a giant monster from destroying this iconic building. James: Isn't it simple? We're going to use the sonic frequencies created from the Orchestra and transfer it into this beautiful machine that we jury rigged which would adjust the pitch. The scale of the hall would be used to bounce back frequencies which would then be collected into the machine and used as a concentrated beam targeted on the Zonarian X Prime in which it would then be exposed to the sonic frequencies and then Brandon, here, would use the Ultimatrix to remove the corrupted portions of the DNA and restore the beings to their original forms. Conductor: Um... Sarah: What James means is that your conducting would direct the orchestra to create amazing music used to weaken the alien monster. That's when we will attack it and make everything normal. BrandonBot, connecting the final systems: As normal as it gets anyways. Conductor: But why this piece? James: Because- Conductor: In a language that I understand, please. James: Erm... Because the pitch in this piece is at pitch that is only sensitive to the Zonarian's ears. If they even have ears. BrandonBot: Done. BrandonBot transforms back into Brandon and leaps onto the stage. Brandon: The systems are connected. Operation: Megaphone is a go. Sarah: We are so not calling it Operation: Megaphone. Coby, to Coco: Hey, do you mind if we talk? Coco: What about? Coby: You're dating Sarah, right? Coco: Yeah... What about it? Coby: How did you do it because I'm sort of- (looks at Sada doing the finishing touches of the wires) Coco: Look, dude, I don't know you and we just met but you have the potential to get any girl you want. Coby: I do? Coco: Yeah you got a truck and a team of alien crime fighters. Just make more jokes and show off more. Coby: Um... Coco: Okay, never mind that just- ... be yourself. The place shakes. Coco: Alright, we have to do this. It's now or never. Brandon: Ready to kick some Prime butt? Brayden: It's about time I did something cool. Brandon and Brayden run outside. Sarah: Oh goodness. Let's see if Music classes paid off. Now outside, Brandon and Brayden face off against the oncoming Zonarian X Prime. Brandon: Hop on my back. Brayden: What? Are you bananas? Brandon: Just do it. I have a plan. Brayden: Fine. Just hope nobody takes a picture or something. Brayden hops on Brandon's back who is already struggling to hold him up. Brandon activates the Ultimatrix. Brandon, to the Ultimatrix: Give me Tick and I'll dismantle you. Brandon slaps down the face plate and transforms into Crusher. Crusher: CRUSHER! Brayden: Please tell me this one flies. Crusher: No but he jumps. Crusher jumps up with a ground boost however it isn't hold up due to his weight and they start to fall. Brayden: This isn't working! Crusher: I know. I just needed to get over the water. Crusher smacks down the face plate of the Ultimatrix on his chest and transforms within a flash. The Zonarian X Prime then heads for the third tower but a giant white arm taps his shoulder. Zonarian X Prime: Who dares touch me? Way Big: WAY BIG! Way Big then punches the Zonarian X Prime in the face causing it to step backwards a couple of streps. The Zonarian X Prime then smacks Way Big in the head. Way Big: This guy is strong. (rubs check) Brayden, on his shoulder: I've got something for that. Brayden extends his arm out and taps the Multant symbol. It then adjusts into a blue cannon for his arm. Brayden then fires it at the Zonarian X Prime who is pushed over. Way Big: What was that? Brayden: Blast Cannon. Look out! The Zonarian X Prime charges for Way Big. Way Big then, as a sort of reflex, crosses his arms and charges up. He then releases a cosmic ray which throws the Zonarian X Prime into the Sydney Harbor Bridge. Brayden: Whoa... What was that? Way Big: Not sure... Must have been a reflex or something. Brayden: Alright he should be weakened by now. Just get him into position. Way Big: Right. Way Big goes over to the Prime but it sucker punches Way Big and throws him into the open close by the tower. Way Big: Brayden?! Brayden resurfaces in the water and breaths for air. Brayden: I'm alright, mate! Way Big gets up and looks at the Zonarian X Prime. Way Big: Alright then. Let's do this thing. Back at the Sydney Opera House, Sarah and James are finishing the musical piece. Conductor: Is it ready? James: Just about. Sarah: Done. Now play it. Your music is about to save the world. Conductor: Well alright then. The Conductor stands at the stage with his baton. He looks at the piece and starts to conduct. The Orchestra then plays. The machine then powers up. On the outside the Opera House, a large speaker being adjusted by Coco and Coby then starts to activate. They move out of the way as the music is heard on the outside of the Opera House. Way Big then hears the music and smiles. He then charges for the Zonarian X Prime and uppercuts it in the head. The Zonarian X Prime is now in the water. Way Big grabs it by its shoulders and head butts it. The Zonarian X Prime head butts back. Way Big then preforms a roundhouse kick which throws the Zonarian X Prime in front of him. Way Big then grabs it by its shoulders and puts the Zonarian X Prime in a headlock. Coby: Adjust the speaker! Coby and Coco move the speaker which is now locked onto the Zonarian X Prime who covers its head from hearing the music. Way Big steps back and faces the Zonarian X Prime from the side. Brayden: NOW! Way Big: Ultimatrix, fix mutated DNA! Ultimatrix, in cybernetic, female voice: Ultimatrix, now repairing mutated DNA. The Ultimatrix fires a green beam at the Zonarian X Prime which then glows bright. Within a huge flash, the Zonarian Commander is seen falling along with all of the Zonarian Soldiers. Way Big, however, catches them all in his hands. Way Big: Gotcha. Way Big walks over to the Sydney Opera House and puts the Zonarians down, gently, as the team exit the building. The Zonarian Soldiers then start to reform back into Human Beings. Zonarian Commander: NOOO! What have you done?! Way Big: I cured them. (sets Brayden down next to the Zonarian Commander carefully) After that, Way Big slaps down the Ultimatrix symbol and transforms back into Brandon who climbs up on the ledge, trying to avoid falling into the water, and regroups with his team. Brandon: No you have no army. Zonarian Commander: You overestimate me. Zonarian Commanders are far stronger than any of you, Human Germs. Brandon: I know. That's why I decided to make a little phone call. A spaceship is then seen landing close to the team and the Commander. Once the ship lands, the door reels open and a figure steps out. When stepping into the sunlight, the figure is revealed to be Zony. Sarah: Zony? Brandon: What? You didn't think I wouldn't exchange numbers so I can hang out with the coolest Zonarian ever. Zony: Zonarian Commander Prisoner Number 215, you are under arrest by the laws set by the Emperors of Soveronna which include escaping prison, stealing a cyrostation and equipment, going against the treaty set between Earth and Soveronna, colonizing on an alien planet and illegally breeding with genetic materials. Whatever you say will be used against you in The Galactic Court of Justice. Zonarian Commander Prisoner #215/Zonarian Commander: This can not be! No matter how long I have been frozen, I doubt to believe that our species would weaken ourselves to these Human Beings. Zony: Human Beings may be small and fragile and dirty but they are also beautiful with their way of thinking. They can change their environment to their will, create machines and buildings and works of art that are unique to even us. We have lived in a world of war and conquest for so long that we, as a species, had forgotten what being a species really is. And I believe you have also forgotten who you are, yourself. Zonarian Commander Prisoner #215: What is to happen to me now, fellow Zonarian. Zony: Now you will be taken back to Soveronna but, if you are to come quietly, I may put my word in for your defense and the best option for you would be service to the local system. Zonarian Commander Prisoner #215: Come with you and help others? I'd rather rot in prison. Zony: Then let it be. Zony punches the ground and a boulder rises underneath Prisoner 215 which causes his hands to be incased in a rock like substance. Zony then walks over to the Prisoner and breaks the rock which forms rock handcuffs. Zony: As for the towers. I shall deal with them personally. Zonarian Commander Prisoner #215: You are not a pure Zonarian. You are a disease. Zony: No. I am the start of the cure. Later, on an explosion occurs as the towers are destroyed. Zony: The towers are now destroyed as well as the relay ship that Prisoner #215 stole. Sada: So what happens now? Zony: Now I will return the prisoner to Soveronna where he will face the Emperors themselves. Brandon: How are things back at Soveronna anyways? Zony: Better than before actually. Apologies in case you misunderstood the situation as the Zonarian race attempting to break the treaty. Brandon: Don't sweat it. You're always welcome on Earth. Coco: Just as long as you don't invade or destroy anything. Zony: I should be returning now. Until we meet again, Brandon Tennyson But You Can Call Me Brandon. Brandon: G'day, mate! (smiles) Brayden: Seriously? Brandon: What? Brayden: It's hooroo, cos. Brandon: Ah well Hooroo, Zony. Zony nods and goes back into his spaceship with the prisoner. The spaceship then takes off and jumps to the next system. Coco: Well we should be going too. I don't want to miss my show. Sada: It was great seeing you again, Sarah. Brandon: And me? Sada: A little bit. Brandon folds his arms. Brayden: Ah don't mind her. Sarah's the real nerd. Sarah: Hey! Brayden: I'm just kidding heh. But seriously, it was awesome fighting with you, Brandon. We should totally do this more often. Brandon: I'll keep that in mind at the next family reunion. Anyways, something tells me you and your team are gonna do more fighting to save the world. Brayden: The world, eh? Might be too much for us right now. Let's just stick with Australia for now. Brayden then heads over to Sada and Coby who get into the truck along with Brayden himself. Coby: Wait get out, Brayden. Brayden: What? Why? Coby: There's a lady here and she deserves to sit up front. Brayden: Ugh... seriously? Brayden gets out of the truck and switches seats with Sada who smiles at Coby. Coby then looks at Coco and makes a thumbs up. The truck then drives away. Sarah: Um, what was that? Coco: Just helping someone become a man. (sniffs) Sarah: Coco... are you- are you crying? Coco: What? No no I'm just (sniffs) not used to this Australian atmosphere. (wipes eyes) Sarah: Whatever you say. (kisses his cheek) Coco smiles. Sarah, Coco and James head over to Brandon who is leaning against the railing. The team then leans against the railing with Brandon. Brandon: Y'know... with all my travels throughout many galaxies, I have never seen anything quite like this before. James: But its just Port Jackson. Brandon: Not that just... what Zony said about Humans being beautiful for their way of creation and thinking. Never have I seen the true beauty that Humans can make. Music, buildings, machines. Maybe we should explore it more. Coco: Sure fine. Just can we hurry up. I'm missing my show. Sarah: Show can wait. Where to, Captain Ego? Brandon: Heh... I dunno. Let's find out. The episode ends with the scene of the Sydney Opera House and the team watching the sun set. Credits '' Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *James *Brayden Tennyson (First Appearance) *Sada Tennyson (First Appearance) *Coby (First Appearance) *Zony (First Re-Appearance) *Sydney Symphony Orchestra (First Appearance) *Jack (First Appearance) *Amanda (First Appearance) *Tom (First Appearance) *Megan (First Appearance) Villains *Zonarians (First Re-Appearance) (Temporarily) **Zonarian Commander Prisoner #215 **Zonarian Soliders (Cured) **Zonarian Jack (Cured) **Zonarian Tom (Cured) **Zonarian Xs (Cured) **Zonarian X Prime (First Appearance) (Cured) Aliens Used *Armodrillo (First Appearance) *Batwing *BrandonBot *Way Big (First Re-Appearance) Trivia *The title of the episode is a parody of ''Alien Force. **The episode also has plenty of call backs and references to the series and its episodes. *The Zonarians make their first appearances in Ultimate Hero *This is the team's first visit to Australia. *Australia has a mining site for Dioxite. *Globe Tech is the same company who supplied the Dioxite for the Zonarians in Grounded. *Brandon's Car is named in this episode. *Brandon and Sarah have cousins called Brayden and Sada who live in Australlia. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Season 2